Evil Inside (book 2 An Untold Myth)
by awesomekid34
Summary: Aren turns evil and works against the gods and goddess of Olympus. They must save her before she turns fully worker of the underworld. Can they save her or will she become a FULLY hell worker?
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE:

"hm...a strong warrior that is mortal...but...a demi-god...never gives up?" he asked himself

"what are you doing?" A women asked

"thinking on how to turn a demi-god against their parent and the gods and goddess of Olympus" He responded

"you know the Olympians will ALWAYS win...they're stronger than you!" She said in anger

"*PFF* well maybe this time my plan will work" he said

"okay..." she said and she left

"now...who will be my target on being my slave of war?" he asked one more time

"that's it...WAR...now who's kids are those" He smiled evily


	2. Finding something-chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

FINDING SOMETHING

_"CATCH IT!" yelled a young warrior_

_"GOT IT!" replied the other warrior_

_"AWESOME!" the young warrior said_

_"AREN, ARENSIN COME INSIDE FOR DINNER!" their mother yelled_

_"OKAY MOM!" they yelled_

_"I'll race you!" Aren said_

_"you're on!" Arensin said_

_They ran to their house and Aren won the race._

_"haha!" Aren said_

_"no fair!" Arensin said_

_They sat on the table. While eating Aren had a curious question._

_"mommy...do we have a dad?" She asked politetly_

_Their mother was about to spit out her food but didn't instead she grabbed her napkin and put it next to her mouth._

_"well Aren...yes" She responded_

_"where is he?" Arensin asked_

_"um...well...he lives somewhere else" She said_

_"how come?...Doesn't he love us...doesn't he love you?" Aren asked_

_Their mother looked as if she was about to cry...but didn't. She tried to find the right words._

_"well...your father is a god...he lives in Olympus and is the god of war. You're his strong children that will surely grow-up to become heroes" She said_

_"heroes?" Arensin asked_

_Their mother nod and they finished their dinner._

I woke up fast from the dream. I get up sore from the battle. We returned all demi-gods all at once. That mission was hard, monsters following, chasing and killing us. Luckily my brother and I saved them all, without one of them being killed. I walked around the emptied camp. Hartl went back to Olympus hating to leave us alone in this camp that is no longer a camp. We were about to see our father but for some reason both father and us didn't want to see each other. Instead we turned our backs and left. I guess we weren't ready for meeting each other. I walked and I didn't see Arensin.

"Arensin?" I asked

I looked around cautiously, if he's going to beat me down well that won't work. Just then I heard a branch cracked. I turned my back and saw nothing. Just then I saw a deer come out. I looked at it, but nothing.

"HA!" Arensin yelled

He jumped on me, I fell on my stomach. We both laughed.

"victory is MINE!" Arensin said

"not for long!" I said

I flipped him over and we started to fight each other for fun. After that we laughed for the fun, we stopped laughing and got up.

"it's been a long time since we had fun" Arensin said

"yeah...since 5 years ago" I said

"haha...yeah" he said

We went back to our normal selves, serious and I went to make my bed. While pulling the covers up I saw a white object. I pulled the pillow away and saw a white bracelet. I studied it. This looks firmiliar. But where? I saw a little picture with a sword. ARES! this must be the wristband dad has. Maybe he made it for us? who knows. I walked over to where Arensin was. He too had a white wristband. On mines it said Aren, on his it said Arensin. Dad must've said Ares. Cool this must be a way to keep in touch with him and each other. I smiled and Arensin did the same. We put them on. We grabbed our swords and started to spar eachother.


	3. SOMETHING HAPPY AND RARE AND TROUBLE

CHAPTER 2

SOMETHING HAPPY AND RARE AND TROUBLE

Another boring day. Maybe a little trouble will do the trick. Wait where's Arensin?

"AREN! AREN!" Arensin yelled

I get my sword ready if there's trouble following him. He ran to me all happy. Okay this is unusual.

"what?" I asked

"okay so I was dating this girl for a long time!" Arensin explained. "and...WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

What?" I said unbelieveably "you're only 13!"

"I know! But it's going to be big!" Arensin said

I stopped and thought about it.

"Also she's a goddess" He said

I looked at him with shock. A goddess?

"who's her parent?" I asked

"Her parent is Zeus" He said dreaming about her

great...just great. I hope nothing bad happens. Wait...what happens if you marry a goddess or god? What will Zeus do? Well this is a problem. Ok calm down Aren, think of it as Zeus is all happy.

"when?" I asked

"tomorrow!" Arensin jumped on my shoulders.

shoot! tomorrow that fast!

"where?" I asked

"at OLYMPUS!" he said twirling "also you're invited!"

At Olympus. Of course the only place to have a god/goddess wedding. Has dad heard about this?

"hey does dad know about this?" I asked one more time

"NOPE!" He said still happy

WHAT? Dad doesn't know about this wedding. Oh boy we're in BIG trouble. Just then a tree fell in our direction. Arensin and I jump out of the way. In the distance there was a man with fire. Hades!

"well well well you must be Ares children" He said

"what do you want?" I asked

"one of you!" He replied

We both looked at each other.

"any volonteer?" He asked

"why?" I asked

"because I heard Athena's daughter is now a goddess so I decided to see if my nephew did have children" He said

"go away Hades!" Arensin said

"is that how you speak to your grandfather and your father!" He said angrily

"we never had the chance to see our father" I said

"oh...yes...I forgot you guys didn't want to see him because you three turned your back at each other." Hades responded

"go away!" I said

"NO!" he said "not until I get what I want"

"NO!" We yell at him

He looked at us with a death glare. We looked at him with a serious DEATH glare.

"you're So like your father!" Hades said angrily

He shooted fire at us and we got out of the way. I went to pick up my sword and blocked fire before I even faced with it. WOAH! I think dad's wristband gives you power. I run towards Hades and fight him. I spin and hit him in the ribs. He holds his side.

"you're strong!" He said

While Hades wasn't looking I smiled. He gave me a confused look, Arensin hit him with his sword. I fist Arensin and Hades looked at us, I kicked his face. He then grabbed my foot and I fell. Arensin tried to save me but he also got caught.

"not so strong enough" Hades said "I will only pick ONE the other will be killed."

Both my brother's eyes wided. We were tied by rope Hades had. Hades made a decission on who to pick. He looked at Arensin then at me. His expression changed when he saw me, it lit up when he looked at me. Just then he got hit by a sword. We looked to see who our hero was. It was a guy with a sword, armed body gear, pretty handsome, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. Hades got up to see who was his opponent.

"Oh great got caught by my nephew." Hades said

My heart races. Nephew? The guy keeps beating up Hades and finally Hades gives up and goes back to the underworld. The guy was a serious fighter. He came up to us and untied us. We looked at each other, he looked at our wrist. I looked at his wrist, the white wristband father gave us. Wait!


	4. MEETING OUR FATHER FOR THE FIRST TIME

**I'm so sorry if you read the wedding chapter. That was chapter 4 not 3. This is 3!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

MEETING OUR FATHER FOR THE FIRST TIME

We stand there looking at each other as if we didn't knew any one of us. I wanted to break the awkward silence but what should I say? I looked at Arensin who was pretty much eyes glued at "father" and "father" kept looking Arensin with a "what the" look. Then the guy finally spoke.

"so you heard me in the night?" he asked

I looked at him and both Arensin and I said

"yes"

He nodded, and it was beginning to feel awkward all over. Your heart racing, sweaty palms, a bit shaky, quiet from meeting some one you never met.

"Aren..." He trailed off

I looked at him

"Arensin..."He said

He looked at him.

"look...I know we never met and this is OUR first time seeing each others faces...but I've missed you both." He said

Out of no where I smile and Arensin did too.

"we too" I said

He smiled and he kneeled and with out control we hugged him right away. I felt happy to hug and see my dad for the first time. We pulled away from him and it wasn't feeling so awkward. We smiled at each other.

"dad I know we got to meet each other but tomorrow I'm getting married" Arensin said

Dad had his arms on his hips then he let them swing off when he heard the word married.

"and you're only 13" He said

"yeah" Arensin said

"with who?" He asked

"uh...Keraen" He said

"the daughter of Kansen and Zeus?"father assured

"yeah..." Arensin replied

He smiled back at my father and my father just frowned. Then he exhaled.

"well...how about you Aren?" He asked looking at me

I quickly looked at him.

"I'm still single" I responded

He chuckled at me.

"see your sister still is keeping up her health regulation at an AWESOME level" He said

We laughed at dad. Just then lightning occured in the sky. We looked at the sky.

"sorry...I sneaked away as soon as I saw you two were in trouble." Ares said "so grampa doesn't know I sneaked away"

We smiled at him and we gave him a last hug and he left. I guess he isn't always that serious, I forgot how it feels to have a parent.

"how long have you dated Keraen?" I asked looking at Arensin.

"oh...about...7 months" He said

7 months! Wait he dated her when he was 13, and I didn't know? What a shocker.


	5. WEDDING

**How Arensin looks. **

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair color: black**

**eye color: Brown**

**Personality: protecter, nice and serious. Happy sometimes, loves his sister.**

**skin color: kind of Tan**

**feelings: happy but most is serious**

**loves: Sister, Mother, and father**

**Looks more like: mother (everything like her)**

**More later on chapter**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

WEDDING

"Aren...Aren...Aren! Wake up!" Arensin yelled "Wake up you sack of potatoes! Don't make me slap you!"

Gr...I hate it when he slaps me. I get up before I know it, he slaps me.

"OW! ARENSIN!" I yell at him

"Whoops sorry...I thought you weren't getting up" Arensin said trying not to laugh.

"what do you want?" I asked

"the weddings today!" He said excited

Oh right. Well let's get ready.

"come on I don't want to be late!" He said

He was pulling my arm so I can get up.

"ok...ok...you look like a 5 year pulling their mother so he can open his christmas presents!" I said

"I do!" He asked

I nod. We finally got ready, Arensin in a tuxedo, I was in simple jeans, black t-shirt and what dad gave me, my white wristband that said AREN. Arensin looked at me with a "really" face but let it go. We went to each bud and made it to New York. We ran to the golden elevator. I pressed the greek symbol. We finally made it to the wedding in Olympus. In there was a lot of gods and goddess, food, drinks, laughing. Athena came to us.

"hey guys" She said a bit shocked

We smiled.

"listen I know you never met your father...but he's here. Do you want to meet him?" She asked

We looked at each other and just shrugged. We were pretending that we didn't meet our father. Athena grabbed our shoulders and pushed us some where. While being pushed the gods and goddess looked at us. They muttered something, I can see they're surprised that Ares did had children. While walking I saw my dad crossing his arms while talking to Zeus. While in the conversation, Zeus eyes wided. Ares turned around with a fake shock. Every body stands there looking at us. I couldn't hold it no more. Arensin and I ran to him and just hug him. He just smiles and hugs us back. Every body is confused.

"wait how come you three just turned your backs at each other the last time but not now?" Apollo asked

"Because yesterday when I broke out of Olympus, both Aren and Arensin were attacked by Hades so I went to save them and we met." Ares explained

He looked at Zeus, and Zeus just stared.

"alright let's get the wedding going" Zeus said

While waiting the wedding song played. We looked and I saw Arensin in the front and Keraen coming with a white, silky, beautiful, clean wedding dress. We smiled and Zeus was the priest. They finally kissed which I was disgusted, and we started having fun. Zeus stood up and announces something I wasn't expecting.

"Now that our young warrior, Arensin, married my beautiful young daughter, Keraen. Arensin is now FULLY immortal." Zeus annouced

My eyes wided with great shock.

"wait so that means a demi-god marries a goddess or god, they will become immortal?" Arensin assured

"exactly" Zeus said

Arensin cheers and kisses his "wife" in the cheek. I give him a look that I want to kill him. Now I'm going to be the only one at earth. Then Arensin looked at me, I give him the look of KILL! He then stops cheering and runs. I chase him I pull out my sword and start tackling him.

"Aren we'll find a way!" He said

"really...now I'm the only DEMI-GOD in earth...how can you be sure WE'LL find a way!" I said angrily

"I don't know...it'll take long!" Arensin said

He punched me and I kicked him. I kept punching him with both my hands. He flipped me over and I did the same. Dad came out and tried to pull us away, but we approached at each other again. This time it wasn't easy dad hit us with his elbow. It hurt us but we were pretty tough enough.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO STOP IT!" He yelled "ON YOUR WEDDING DAY YOU START PUNCHING YOUR SISTER, ON HIS WEDDING DAY YOU START TACKLING YOUR BROTHER!"

We looked at the floor then we looked at each other, mad. We listened to every word father said.

"sorry dad" we said at the same time.

"it's okay" he replied

We walked near the door. As Arensin got in dad also, I ran away from the door and went to the golden elevator. I made it to Earth and stayed at my house. I felt emptied, Arensin is now married and became immortal. He left me here by myself with no one on my back. Dad tried to comfort me by saying that everything will work out. I guess I was to angry about this so I ran. I tucked myself in and fell asleep.


	6. FIRE SIDE

**hey guys sorry for the confusion on Chapter 3 and 4. Anyways anyone saw the Stanley Cup Finals? Where the Chicago BlackHawks against the Boston Bruins? My family and I are going with the Chicago BlackHaws. LONGEST GAME! It started at 7 and ended at 12. They had 3 overtimes. But good game! Score was 3 to 4. The CHICAGO BLACKHAWKS WON! Now we're waiting for the Stanley cup finals game 2. The BlackHawks against I don't know!**

**6/13/2013**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

FIRE SIDE

I woke up tired. Stupid fight! Dad was right I had to fight Arensin. I got up and stretched my legs, I walked around. I heard a laugh, an evil laugh. I looked around cautiously, I get to my sword which is resting on the wall. I pick it up and get ready for a fight. Just then in my back I heard a roar. I turn my back and get pushed by a siren. I get up and pick up my sword, she comes flying faster and I swing my sword at her head. I cut her in half with blood on my half of the sword. I look for more danger. Just then a hydra shows up. It looks at me then charges. I make it chase me and I get the Medusa head. It turns into stone. Another Hydra shows, I run to it and stab it on the leg. It yells in pain, I shove my sword further in the skin and is in more pain. Blood comes squirting on my face, my mouth was closed for putting pressure on the monster. I didn't care for blood spraying on me, I cared that the thing was dead. Then I make it trip down, grab the Medusa head and stone it. I look around for him.

"ALRIGHT HADES WHY ME?" I asked

No answer. I know he's there, just tricking me. I have to keep my head up for his plans. Just then one of cerberus come jumping out. I start to fight with it, I slash out one head. Then I kick and cut in half the two others. I turn my back and there was I was hit. Hades touched me, a spell so powerful I couldn't control. It was like fire inside me, like my heart turn into a magma rock. Inside I could see the underworld, slaves being in chains crying for help. Others with out a coin not being able to have a ride to the underworld. The ferry man was beating some of them to get off for not paying. Am I one of them? No, I'm Hades war slave!

"well what do you feel Aren?" Hades asked

"like...like...KILLING PEOPLE!" I said

"good" He said with an evil smirk "go back to your house or what ever, I will call you when I need some one killed."

"yes sir" I said

He walked away. What the heck am I saying? I don't have control over my body, it's his plan. I walk over and look at myself, I had eyes with fire inside. _Aren a man is coming nearby kill him_. Hades ordered, I get my sword and get ready for the man. I hide behind a bush and see a man with a map and a backpack. It looked as if he was lost. I didn't want to kill him, but my body is telling me go! NOW! I jump and he looks at me scared. While in the air, I cut of his head off. Blood comes out. _well done_ Hades said. I smiled at the compliment. _Aren...Olympus...Are _something was cut off. I couldn't recognized the voice. Plus it didn't make sense. _Aren go to Olympus stay normal I'll tell you what to say_ Hades demanded. I put my sword on the sheath. And go to Olympus in a matter of few minutes. I get in all normal, Serious, cold, fighter but inside was FIRE. When I got in of the house of the gods, every god and goddess was in there including Arensin. It looked as if they were worried about something. They looked at the door when I walked in.

"Aren" Zeus said

I looked at him.

"I know you're disapointed that your brother isn't going to be there because he's immortal, you tackled him. So we give you 2 choices marry one of the gods or you will be turned into one. I assumed you don't want to be married. So what's your choice?" Zeus asked

"NONE" I said

Every body gasped at my answer.

"I rather live in Earth where you all will learn your lesson on people who don't ALWAYS get a choice. I can take care of myself better than any of you! ESPECIALLY YOU ARES MAKING TROUBLE LEAVING US THERE DYING. BECAUSE OF YOU, MOTHER DIED OF A MINOTAUR ENTERING OUR HOUSE WE WERE ONLY 9 AND 3 YEARS PASSED AND NOW SHE DIED. YOU'RE THERE MAKING SURE THAT WE STAY TOGETHER, WELL NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER! THAT'S ME!" I yell at my father

His expression was shocked, afraid and sad. I bet he didn't know that happened about mom. Hades demanded me to say that.

"there will be a war Hades is expecting." I said

They looked at me with shocked faces.

"war?" Zeus asked

"how did you know?" my father asked

"while sharpening my sword he came to warn you all for this!" I said

I could see my father the only one getting suspicious about me. He was scanning me with his eyes. I think he had something but didn't know what. _alright get away before Ares finally gets what I've done_ Hades said. I turned around and start heading out. I heard footsteps coming behind me. I quickly turn around fast and see Arensin, he looks at my eyes.

"look Aren I know you're mad but..." Arensin wasn't finish

"go back to Olympus Arensin isn't that where you belong? With father and you left me like he left us!" I said pointing my sword at the house.

I turn around again and run back to the elevator. I get back to Earth and Hades ordered me to meet him to the underworld.

"ahh...my lovely grandchild that's a demi-god of war " Hades said

"what do you need?" I asked

"easy...get the others ready for war" Hades said

I nod in his order. I go part of the underworld and get 450 cyclops, 234 hundred hands, 560 Hydras, 190 sirens, 450 three headed dogs, 128 gorgons and one me along with Hades. In total it's 2,014 in war. Hades smiles at my accomplishment, he nods and I go. While in home I look at the sky, lightning striking.

"looks like Zeus is mad" I said smirking evilly.

* * *

**ok no joke. I seriously broke my heart when Aren yelled at her father about what he done. Now his fault but now anyones fault**


	7. WAR

**HOW ANNATHEE LOOKS LIKE**

**HAIR COLOR: black**

**COLOR OF EYES: grey**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: both of her parent's**

**PERSONALITY: smart, beginner fighter, nice, sometimes serious, loves her cousin's and Uncle (Ares).**

**GENDER: a girl**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_**WAR**_

I wake up and Hades is there.

"ready for war?" He asked

I get up and get my shield and sword ready. We arrived at the battle field. Which is in a plain field. In front was the Olympians and I saw Zeus as the leader but picked Ares since he's been to many battles. They looked shocked when they saw me on Hades side.

"WELCOME my fellow Olympians today I want this war to be FAIR. If you win you will keep Aren safe and sound away from me. If I win then I'll keep her as my weapon and use her against you all, also have the chance to kill people when I order her to." Hades explained

I saw Centaurs and a lot of gods/goddess. I think there was 2,000 something in their side. Almost the same as us.

"there are 2,014 of us!" Hades said

"there are 2,012" Zeus said

Hades laughed at the number.

"SWORD TOWARDS THEM!" Ares yelled

They put their spears in front of them and get ready to charge. I put my shield next to me and also got ready. Battle has begun, I charged at the Olympians. My opponent was Apilly, I raised my sword to hit her. She raised her sword to save herself, I kicked her in the leg and she fell. Apon came charging in, I hit him with my shield. Annathee comes in next and we fight. She swings her sword to the right and I move to the left and I hit her with my elbow on her arm. She falls in pain. Percy comes with water, I get out of the way and hit him. Keraen was next, I twirled and kicked her high in the face. Arensin jumps on me and I flip him over. He gets up and hits me with his sword. I get cuts but still keep going. We keep fighting and fighting.

"AREN what's going on?" Arensin asked

"NOTHING!" I said

I hit him with my shield and he falls and I hit him with my sword. None of them are standing, a centaur comes and I trip him and kill it. Just then I felt something like a point. I look at my arm and see a dart. I start to feel dizzy. Then I felt unconscious. A couple of seconds and I get up. I see we're still at war, I get my sword and shield. I feel a little dizzy still. The others see I'm up and get ready for me.

"it's fine...I think this is the real me?" I said

"let's see" Arensin

A cyclops approaches, I spin to the right side and stabs it's leg. It turns around to find where the pain is. While looking down to see where it was I come to it and point my sword at it's eye. It fell dead. A three headed dog comes and I slash it hard till it's heads fall down. Hydra comes next, Arensin comes and helps me. We cut off it's legs and it falls. We hit the faces till it becomes dead.

"hundred handed coming" I said

Arensin, Percy, Apilly, Apon, and Annathee stand in my side. We fight this beast. We cut of it's hands and I cut of it's head. What is it with me with cutting off heads? hm...must be a habit! I see my father along side with Athena. Finally war has ended, we won! Hades goes back to the underworld angry at his lost. My father comes and hugs me and I hug him back. I said sorry to the gods and goddess for the attitude yesterday, they knew it was Hades fault.


	8. MOVING

**HOW APILLY LOOKS LIKE**

**GENDER: girl**

**HAIR COLOR: black**

**EYE COLOR: green**

**PERSONALITY: sweet, fights for the will, caring**

**SKIN COLOR: WHITE**

**FEELINGS: HAPPY, SAD WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS**

**LOVES: her father, Aren and Arensin and the rest of her family**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: mother**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

MOVING

Instead of going back to my wooden house in a forest that is Super duper far away from New York, I move in an apartment. Also no, I'm still not an official goddess but I will be soon. I feel happy being in New York instead of a far away place, the apartment is peaceful. I do get to visit my father in Olympus sometimes. Arensin is there being happy with his wife, Keraen. Percy is also taking the sea scepter as his dad promised. Annathee is learning new ways of wisdom from her smart mother, Apilly and Apon found a thousand ways to cure other gods and goddess like their father. I apparently well like I said moved in New York, running miles, taking more sparr classes from my dad, martial arts, making trouble. Having the life of a demi-god and if your father is Ares, it's hard. War is what you only think, blood thirsty, serious, cold, awesome powerful fighter, being hurt a lot, also not only from war but from everything there's always a conflict.


	9. DESTINEE

**HOW APON LOOKS LIKE**

**GENDER: boy**

**HAIR COLOR: black**

**EYE COLOR: green**

**PERSONALITY: nice, sometimes jokes around, fiights for will, caring and curious**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: happy, sad when something bad happens, has pain when his twin sister get's hurt**

**LOVES: his father, mother and twin sister along with his cousins**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: MOTHER (WELL MORE LIKE TWIN SISTER)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

DESTINEE

Ares was just sitting in his bed thinking about Destinee, the mother of Aren and Arensin. "BECAUSE OF YOU, MOTHER DIED OF A MINOTAUR ENTERING OUR HOUSE WE WERE ONLY 9 AND 3 YEARS PASSED AND NOW SHE DIED." Ares couldn't stop thinking about what his daughter said. He did found out that Destinee has died from a minotaur entering the house. He thought that Aren was right, he wasn't there for them but she told him that Hades made her said that. He coudn't stop thinking about her wife. So many events coming that they aren't even organized for him. WHAT'S NEXT?


	10. CHASED

**HOW PERCY LOOKS LIKE**

**GENDER: boy**

**HAIR COLOR: black**

**EYE COLOR: blue**

**PERSONALITY: nice, is caring, curious, sometimes serious**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: happy, sad when something bad happens, **

**LOVES: his father, mother, and his cousins**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: both parents**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

CHASED

While sleeping all happy, I heard screaming. I got up and went to see what's going on. I peeked my head out of the door. I saw nothing, a shadowy, lonely, quiet hallway. Maybe too quiet, I went back to my room and went to a drawer. I was pretty sure I heard screaming or was it a dream? _AHHHH! _there it is again it's the scream. I get my sword and get out of my room. I hold my sword like I'm about to bat for baseball. I see a woman running my direction and goes pass me. I run to where trouble must be.

"well well well if it isn't my little warrior!" a man said

"Hades enough you lost the war I'm with the Olympians." I yelled at him

"hahaha...yeah but I don't play along with plans" Hades said

He touches my arm and now we're in a cliff. He grasps my t-shirt but the neck part. I was on my end of my feet almost about to fall down on the cliff.

"Listen Aren I want to go to Olympus. If you tell me then I'll let you live." Hades said

"No!...ethier way you'll kill me" I said

He looks at me with angry eyes. I punch him and I fall in the cliff but Hades caught.

"No! Tell me how to go to Olympus!" he demanded.

I'm in the air being grasped by Hades, if I don't tell him he'll let go and I'll die for sure. I grab his arm and flip him over. We fall but I quickly grab on a rock and climb to the top. He's on grabbing a rock to get up, I get to the surface.

"Gertu, Hertu, Tertu get the GIRL!" Hades yelled

Gertu, Hertu, Tertu? Just as I questioned a three head dog pops up, SHOOT! I don't have any weapon. I look behind me, there I ran to the woods a dark scary woods. There was so many trees fallen. There in front was a huge tree dead in the ground, I slide under it and the dogs jump over it. I keep running but so many branches are hitting my face. Just then the three headed was in front of me. I stop in my tracks and try to find a way to get out. _Hold on after the sword hits them in the eye, run Aren! _Right after I heard the voice a sword hit one of the heads and I ran away. My dad saved me from the three headed dog. Hades finally came out.

"well Ares...what a nice surprise" Hades said

"what do you want with Aren, Hades?" Ares said

I was standing behind my father.

"I was just telling her how to get to Olympus...but now that you showed up forget it...gosh Olympians always ruin my plan." Hades said

Hades left and Ares turned around where I was. I looked at him without moving my head just my eyes.

"you ok?" He asked

I nod and he just gave me a hug, I like the way he hugs me. It's warm, loveable, comfy, leaves stress away, and secured. He goes away in a mist of air and I find myself still with my sword in the position of a batter, and in the hallway. People looked at me, I just see them and go back to my room


	11. NEW ADVENTURE

**CHICAGO BLACKHAWKS WON GAME 5! YES! GOOD GAME BOSTON BRUINS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

NEW ADVENTURE

Ares came back to Olympus from saving his daughter, Aren from Hades. He stayed at his room sharpening his sword. Thinking of something. _So many adventures now. _

"What's the next Adventure?" Ares asked looking at his sword.

* * *

**Next book will be published! Please review!**

**-TEAM CHICAGO BLACKHAWKS-**

**- AWESOMEKID34 -**


End file.
